Merry Christmas
by BonesBooth206
Summary: Brennan doesn't want to be alone on Christmas. Booth makes it so she wont have to be. FINAL CHAPTER UP NOW!
1. Christmas Eve

It was exactly 6:30 PM on Christmas Eve. Dr. Temperance Brennan stood hunched over some bones of an ancient mummy. She was probably the only one left in the building. Except for the security guards, but they too would be leaving soon. That meant she only had a little while longer to finish what she could before the building closed for the holiday. All of her colleagues had already left at least an hour ago. They all had somewhere to be over this holiday.

She let out a sigh. She had never really celebrated Christmas. Not since her 15th Christmas anyway. Picking up her tape recorder she began to record her findings. "Male, age 45, caucasian." She hadn't determined the time of death. It was then that she heard the faint sound of footsteps entering the lab coming closer and closer.

Temperance recognized them to be the footsteps of her partner Seeley Booth. She turned around and was greeted with the beeping of the machine as he scanned his card and bounded up the stairs onto the platform. "Hey Bones!" he greeted her as he walked over to her. "Hey" she replied. She turned back around to her work and felt him leaning over her shoulder. She tried to ignore it but after only a few seconds she got annoyed. She wasn't in the best of mood anyway.

"You know Booth" she started not moving from her current position "it's really hard for me to work with you hanging over my shoulder like that." _Especially since you're so _darn_ hot. The_ thought came from somewhere besides the logical part of her mind. Booth smirked and stepped back away from her. "Well you shouldn't be here working anyway. You should be out enjoying the holiday." Booth stated.

Reluctantly she turned around to look at him. "You know I don't celebrate Christmas." "Yes I know, but you could try to" he said. He could tell that she was clearly annoyed from having been interrupted, and decided now was not the time to make her any worse. "Listen Bones, I was wondering, would you like to spend Christmas with me and Parker for part of the day of course. Please I know he would really love having you there." _And so would I_.

"Booth…." she said heaving out a great sigh. She didn't want to ruin his Christmas, especially with his son. But what could it hurt. She defiantly didn't want to be alone this Christmas. "I guess I'll spend Christmas with you and Parker. But are you sure he wouldn't mind me being there?" she asked the worry clearly evident in her voice. Booth noticed this and smiled.

"Of course Bones, after he saw you at Wong Foos last Christmas it's been a round of questions every time her comes over. Daddy, when am I going to see Dr. Brennan again? Or Daddy, when can we have Dr. Brennan come over? He really seems to like you." He saw that made her smile and he was glad. "Ok Booth, I'll spend Christmas with you and Parker."

"Great now lets get going" he said. He lightly grabbed her wrist and started pulling her towards the stairs. "Wait Booth! I have to put the bones away" she said stopping. "Fine, I'll go to your office and get your coat and purse. Anything else you need?" he asked just to make sure. "Nope" she replied. He nodded and walked down the stairs and down the hall to her office. He walked in and grabbed her coat and purse. It was relatively heavy. _Gosh what do women put in these things? _he thought to himself.

Sighing he shut the lights out and closed the door behind him. He found her waiting for him at the entrance. "Wow you're ready before I am. That's a surprise!" he said jokingly. She punched him playfully on his arm and took her coat from his arms. Putting it on she smiled at him, mockingly holding his arm as if she had actually hurt him. "Come on" she said. Turning, she walked out of the glass doors and into the cold and snowy December air.

Reaching her car she turned around and looked at him. "So what time should I come over tomorrow?" she asked him. "Well we should surprise Parker so how about eleven?" "Sounds good. See you then Booth." she said before getting into her car and pulling out of the parking lot and heading towards her apartment. Booth smiled after her and got into his SUV. _This is going to be great!_ he thought all the way to his house.


	2. Christmas Day Part 1

Temperance awoke the next morning to the annoying beeping of her alarm clock. She quickly swung her legs over the side of the bed to sit up and turned it off. 7:00. That meant that she had 4 hours till she was supposed to be at Booth's. She tiredly got up and selected her wear for the day. A dark green long sleeved top and black jeans. She walked into her bathroom and got into the shower. 5 minutes later she was done and she got out and got dressed. Then she blow dried her hair and curled it even more. Not as much as in Vegas though,

Then she walked into her kitchen grabbed a cereal bar from the cupboard, grabbed her purse and keys and walked out of her apartment. She got into the elevator and rode it down to the main lobby and walked outside. She got into her car and pulled out of the parking lot and onto the main street. First stop: the mall. She wanted to pick up a present for Parker and Booth. Finally she arrived and she parked her car and walked into the mall.

Temperance walked into the toy department and after about an hour of searching for the perfect gift she finally decided on a jumbo set of LEGOS. She had liked to play with them when they first came out as she was a kid. Of course they didn't have all the kinds they do today though. Then she was on her quest to find Booth's present. She really wasn't quite sure what to get him but finally decided on a pair of crazy socks. She had seen the ones he had been wearing last Christmas and decided to get him some. They were dark green and had 'reindeer' heads all over them.

Temperance wondered around the store for another hour or so just making sure there wasn't anything else she could have gotten them. When she was truly satisfied with what she had picked she walked up to a register and checked out. She also had them gift wrapped. Walking out of the Macy's and to her car didn't take long and she was on her way towards Booth's house very soon. She arrived at Booth's house a short time later and saw that it was 10:58. "Exactly on time" she muttered to herself as she got out of the car and closed it's door behind her.

She walked into the building and to the elevator and pressed the button for the 3rd floor. She waited for about 10 seconds and then the doors opened and she walked through them. Walking down the hall she wondered if they would like their presents. She reached his door, took a breath and knocked. Inside Booth was in his kitchen preparing all the food for dinner. "Parker" he yelled. "Go answer the door" "Yes daddy" came the little boys reply. Parker hopped off the couch and ran to the door, excited to see who was there.

The cute 4 year old opened the door to reveal a slightly worried looking Brennan. "Dr. Brennan!!" Parker yelled before rushing forward and hugging her legs. The worry disappeared and was replaced with a smile. Temperance laughed and bent down to Parker's level. "Hello Parker. Oh, and you can call me Tempe" she said. She stood back up again and noticed Booth standing there. "Hey Booth" she said to him smiling.

Booth never understood why she didn't want any kids of her own. She was so good with them. It just didn't make any sense. "Hey Bones" Booth said to her. "Come on in" She nodded and stepped into his apartment. She removed her shoes and jacket and walked farther into the room. "Parker would you like to open presents now?" she asked the clearly excited child. "Yes Tempe!" he replied "Can we Daddy?" he then asked his father.

"Sure Parker" he said. "Yay!" exclaimed Parker as he ran in front of them and disappeared into Booth's living room. "Thanks for coming Bones" Booth said as they made their way to the living room. "Thanks for inviting me" she replied. She set the presents she had bought under the tree and then sat down on the floor by Parker. "Okay Bub, you go first" Booth said to his son. Temperance was surprised when he picked her gift to open first. He tore the paper off quickly and looked up at Temperance. "Thanks Tempe!!" he said giving her a hug. "You're welcome, Parker" she said clearly touched that he loved her gift.

Parker then continued to open the rest of his gifts. Then there were only two gifts left. The one Temperance had bought for Booth and another wrapped in shiny silver snowflake paper with a purple bow. "Here Booth" she said picking up the present she had bought and handing it to him. He opened it and smiled a childish smile at her. "Thanks Bones" he said. He looked back under the giant tree and picked up the silver wrapped present. "For you, Bones" he said smiling. He handed to her and she stared at him clearly surprised. "Go on, open it" he said acknowledging her to open the gift.

She looked down and slid her fingers through the sides of the paper trying hard not to rip it. Once she finally had it off she opened the box and found a pair of real diamond earrings and a necklace with her name written in cursive. There was a diamond at the beginning of the 'T' and the end of the 'e'. It was beautiful. She looked up at Booth with tears in her eyes. "It's beautiful Booth" she said her voice barely above a whisper. "Well I'm glad you like it" he said clearly grateful that she liked her gift. They starred into each others eyes forgetting for a moment that Parker was even there.

"Uh Daddy, Tempe, Hello?" the little boy said. The two adults looked over at him and smiled. Satisfied with getting their attention the little boy smiled. "Tempe stay here I have a present for you too" he said and with that he got up and ran to his bedroom. Brennan looked over at Booth confused and he shrugged. Parker returned with a small hand wrapped – probably by him – box. He sat down beside her again and handed the present to her. "Here you go Tempe" he said smiling. She accepted the box and quickly opened it. Inside was a handmade bracelet.

"I made it in art class" Parker explained "I wanted to give it to you. Do you like it?" he asked her, clearly hoping for her answer to be yes. "Yes Parker, I love it" she said tears in her eyes once more. "Want to put it on me?" she asked him. He nodded and she held out her wrist for him to place it on. "Thank you Parker" she said smiling at him. "You're welcome Tempe" he said smiling. Then he turned his attention to his father. "Daddy can me and Tempe watch some Christmas cartoons until dinner is ready?" "Sure bub" Booth said smiling. He turned the TV on and popped in the classic "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer." "Just watch it Bones" he said before disappearing into the kitchen to finish cooking their dinner.


	3. Christmas Day Part 2

**Author's note: So sorry it took me this long to finish. I had a huge amount of writer's block. But I finally sat myself down and told myself to write it. This is what I came up with. Sorry if it's no good. I tried. Oh and here's my first try at a disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Bones... all I own is the season 1 DVD and a TV and computer to watch episodes on.**

* * *

As Temperance watched the movie she became more and more confused. The movie didn't make sense at all. But Booth has to her just to watch it and so she did just that. She stopped analyzing it and just watched. Soon enough the credits were rolling. Parker got up and jumped into her lap. 

"Did you like the movie Tempe?" he asked her excitedly. "yes, Parker I liked it" Tempe replied smiling. It was the truth. After she stopped analyzing everything and actually just let the movie sink in she had enjoyed it a lot. "Who was your favorite?" Parker asked her. "Definently Rudolph" Tempe replied. "Mine too!" Parker agreed.

Booth walked into the room and sat down beside Parker and Temperance. "Dinner's done" he stated. "Yay!" Parker yelled hopping off the couch and running into the kitchen. "Wash your hands!" Booth called after him. Turning back to Tempe, he asked her if she liked the movie. She nodded and stood up, walking over to the tree. She picked up the little box and took out the necklace. "Put it on me please" she asked Booth.

"Sure Bones" he replied. She pulled the hair away from her neck and he did the clasp, letting his fingers linger longer than necessary. "Daddy! Tempe! Hurry up! I'm hungry!" Parker called from the kitchen bringing them out of their moment. "Come on Bones" Booth said turning and walking into the kitchen followed by Brennan. Parker was seated at the table waiting. Tempe sat down across from him and Booth brought the food to the table.

He sat down and Parker spoke up. "Daddy, can I say the prayer?" Parker asked. Booth nodded and him and Parker folded their hands. Brennan did the same. Even though she didn't believe in God it didn't mean she was going to criticize Booth in front of Parker. She knew better than that. Parker finished saying the grace and they all dug in, putting piles of food onto their plates.

Soon enough they were all done and were definitely all full. Booth sighed and leaned back into his chair. "Well, I don't about you two but I'm full!" he said. "Me too" Brennan responded. "Me three" added Parker with a smile. "Go get ready to go outside. Tempe and I will be out in a few minutes. Parker nodded and happily ran to his room. He got his snow pants and walked into the hallway and started putting everything on.

Booth picked up some plates, as did Brennan and moved then into his dishwasher. He had a full load so he put in the tablet and started the washer. "Did you like dinner?" he asked her. "Yes, it was good, didn't know you could cook." He swatted at her shoulder and said "Hey!" She just smirked and walked into the hallway. There stood Parker all ready for them. Gloves, hat, scarf, and boots all on.

Booth and Brennan grabbed their coats and gloves and Tempe put on her scarf. Booth held the door for them and they all walked into the hall, down the elevator, and outside. The park was only a block or two away so Booth hoisted Parker onto his back and they all walked to the park. Once they got there Booth put Parker down on the ground and immediately felt the coldness of snow running down the back of his neck.

He looked up and found Temperance laughing. Before she could do anything he grabbed some snow, made it into a ball, and threw it back at her. Parker joined in on the fun too and soon they were all in an intimate snowball fight. "Get your dad Parker!" she yelled. Parker smiled grabbed snow and counted to three. "1, 2, 3! Now!" he yelled. At his cue he and Tempe chucked their snowballs at Booth nonstop. "What? Hey!" he yelled as the snowballs connected with him.

Parker and Brennan were laughing and Booth pouted. "Not fair! You have him!" he yelled at her, pointing to his son. "Sorry daddy!" Parker yelled between laughs. She just shrugged and kept laughing. Soon they were all seated on a park bench. It was becoming dark. "Come on bub, time to go home." "Kay daddy" Parker tiredly responded between a yawn. He hoisted Parker onto his back again and they all walked back to his apartment.

They walked in and took off their coats and Parker's coat and snow pants. All three made their way into Booth's kitchen for some hot chocolate. Tempe sat down at the table and Parker sat in her lap. Booth brought over a hot chocolate for each of them plus himself. He sat down and they all drank their hot chocolate in comfortable silence, each enjoying the warmth it sent through their cold bodies.

When they were done Parker got off Tempe's lap and she stood up along with Booth. "Well thanks so much for having me over on Christmas. I really enjoyed it." she said sincerely to him. "No problem Bones, you know you're always welcome with us anytime. She nodded and they walked to the hallway. She put on her coat and wrapped her scarf around her neck. "Thanks again. Bye Parker" she said reaching down and wrapping him in a bear hug. "Bye Tempe thanks for spending Christmas with me."

She smiled and stood up. "Good-bye Booth" she said. Turning to leave she was surprised when she felt his hand grabbing her arm. The next thing she knew he was pressing his lips to hers. What shocked him was that she responded wrapping her arms around his neck. They pulled away at the sound of Parker's "eww." Tempe turned a blush on her face. "Merry Christmas Booth" she said turning to walk down the hallway. "Merry Christmas Bones!" he said after her. He couldn't be sure but he thought he saw a smile on her face as she rounded the corner to the elevator.

* * *

Please review! I need to know what you thought - whether it be bad or good comments. 


End file.
